callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Seti-Com
The Seti-Com is a buildable device featured in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies map Zombies in Spaceland. It is part of the map's main easter egg Sooooul Key and is required for the Sticker Collector achievement. In the easter egg, it is used three times in order to help summon the UFO that is stuck in the side of the Polar Peak mountain. Parts The Seti-Com is constructed from three parts: a calculator, an umbrella and a boom box. Each part can be found separately in each area of the map. The locations for the parts are as followed: Boom Box * On the lower bridge leading from spawn to the main teleporter, next to a "Proto-Popcorn" vending machine. * In the Coffee Room in the underground section of the map, on the countertop to the left of Racin' Stripes. * In the Moonlight Cafe, to the right of the switch that turns on the power to the Kepler System area. Umbrella * On a bench to the right of the bottom of the slides, next to the bridge leading to Polar Peak. * On a counter to the right of the stairs leading up from the Gift Shop towards the power switch in Polar Peak. * To the right of the Star Mission trap switch closest to Tuff 'Nuff in the Journey into Space area. Calculator * On a bench in front of the main teleporter leading to Pack-a-Punch. * On a yellow picnic table on the balcony area by the Chromosphere trap switch. * In the Astrocade, atop a trash bin on the second floor, between two arcade machines. Once the three parts have been collected, the player can bring the parts to David Hasselhoff, who will then construct the Seti-Com and give it to the players. Use Once fully constructed, the Seti-Com must be place in a total of three different locations around the map. The possible locations are: * Directly in front of the Racin' Stripes machine in the underground area. * In front of the main entrance to Polar Peak. * In the center of the gift shop in Polar Peak. * In between the purple and orange colored fountains in the Fountain Area. * To the right of the fountain if heading from the Chromosphere towards the Alligator head. * On the path leading to the left area of Journey into Space. * To the left of the exit of the Bumper Cars room that leads down the curved path leading to a Magic Wheel location. Once the player finds the spot where the Seti-Com is placed (the player can tell if the screen starts to shake and there's an option to "Hold Square/X to place part."), the player must defend it from the zombies, who will be attracted to the device. The first time the player does the first defend will take sixty seconds to complete, with the second and third times adding thirty seconds. Once the player has completed three defends successfully, the player can return the Seti-Com to David Hasselhoff, who will take the Seti-Com from the players and give the player four radios in order to summon the UFO. Trivia *The Seti-Com is a reference to the , Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Quest Items